


Crime and Punishment

by Jathis



Series: Dirty Fun With Boyfriends [60]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Body Worship, Cecearlos - Freeform, Dorks in Love, Handcuffs, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Role-Playing Game, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 00:25:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4856234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos continues to break the law.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crime and Punishment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chickadddddd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chickadddddd/gifts).



Carlos let out a soft yelp as he was shoved face first against the wall, struggling to brace himself with the palms of his hands. “Please, what’s going on?” he asked, turning his head to look over his shoulder. He flinched when his ass was struck, looking away quickly to avoid another blow.

“You like to flaunt your disregard for the law,” Earl hissed into his ear, holding up a pen for Carlos to see.

“I…ah!” Carlos winced as he was spanked again, whimpering as his wrists were grabbed and his arms twisted behind his back. He was put in handcuffs before being turned around, panting now as he looked into Earl’s mismatched eyes. “Earl…”

“I can’t let you keep up this disrespect,” the redhead purred. “As a special secret agent for the sheriff; it’s my job to make sure Outsiders respect our laws.”

“Early, I’m sorry.” He gasped as Earl reached down and groped his crotch, whining as Earl’s fingers teased him into hardness in his pants.

“You need to be punished,” Earl whispered, working on removing Carlos’ belt, yanking his pants down. He eyed his erection, looking bored as he tapped the underside of it, making it bob in the air. “I’m not sure this should be so thick and long either…” he growled.

Carlos whimpered, squirming as Earl sank down to his knees, bracing himself on his thighs. “Please…”

“Hold still or this will be worse.” Earl looked up at Carlos and he smiled as the Outsider held still, kissing the head of his erection tenderly before dragging his tongue over the slit. 

Carlos gasped, his eyes fluttering closed as Earl started to lick and kiss him. “Oh God…” he whispered. 

“Mmm I’m not sure it should taste this good either…” Earl murmured against the side of the shaft. With that he took Carlos’ erection into his mouth and he started to suck loudly on it.

The Outsider opened his mouth in a silent scream, unable to move his hips thanks to Earl’s hands pressed on his thighs. He tensed and trembled, letting out a bark of pleasure when Earl finally teased an orgasm out of him. “Earl…”

The redhead pulled back, licking the head clean before clearing his throat, trying to sound serious despite his swollen lips and smile. “I hope you’ve learned a lesson from this.”

Carlos laughed weakly, nodding his head. “No more illegal writing implements.”

“How was that, Cecil?” Earl asked, looking over at the Voice who had been standing to the side; filming it all.

“Maybe we should do that again…” Cecil purred. “Just to make sure!”


End file.
